


Endless Twilight Deleted Scenes

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Endless Twilight Saga Companions [3]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel), High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deleted Scenes, M/M, NON CANON FROM FIC, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Scenes from Endless Twilight that didn't make the final cut but was put into an effort written down
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Jake McKenzie/Taylor Lee, Michael Harrison/Jordan Lee, Michael Harrison/Main Character (High School Story: Original Trilogy)
Series: Endless Twilight Saga Companions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552624
Kudos: 3





	1. Deleted Scene, Jordan insert

**Author's Note:**

> Does not necessarily follow the canon from the original fic, but these scenes were disguised internally.

"Hey, now, Tay-Bear..." Scott shushed me as I began to sniffle again, wiping my eyes gently so they wouldn't spill anymore of the gathering tears. "Of course I do, son." He promised warmly, sighing when I began to cry in earnest again. "Hey, c'mon... shh... tell you what, Tay-Bear," he said, clearly growing uncomfortable at the continued emotional exchange. "You get yourself all better and fix that leg up, then... once we get back home, we'll go for that hike, yeah?"

I knew his words were supposed to lighten the mood and stop me from crying; but they had the opposite effect. I cried all the harder because Scott was just, so understanding and I knew I didn't deserve his forgiveness but fuck me sideways; it was so good to have it. I nodded as best I could, laughing between my hiccups as Scott hugged me and seemed relieved when I finally began to regain control of myself.

We stayed like that for a moment, when we turned to the sound of the door opening. I stilled once more at the sight of Jordan, with Michael behind him.

"Uh," Jordan began, staring at us owlishly. "So, this is a scene."

I moved Scott away quickly to get a better look at him and, once more, felt an enormous amount of relief that the bastard wasn't bluffing and he really had left Jordan alone. I was just about to voice my relief when I felt a spear of pain course through my leg at my movements and bit back the pain.

I don't doubt Jake was internally glaring at me through his faux sleeping form.

"What the hell—!" I heard foot steps stomping down the floor in a rush and in no time, Jordan was at my side even as Scott tried to lay me back. "you dumbass! Don't just go—!" He trailed off as I pushed forward and wrapped my arms around him. "Uh, what?"

I squeezed him tightly around his neck, "You're okay, you're really..." I choked on a sob, pushing him back and taking his face between my hands. "really, okay..."

Jordan stared at me, and sparing Michael a questioning look to which his boyfriend simply shrugged, before turning back to me. "Uh, duh, I'm okay." Jordan snorted, crossing his arms. "I'm not the idiot who fell from a fucking window. Really bro, you've really outdone yourself this time."

I simply laughed, too relieved to complain about the dig made in my expense.

This only confused Jordan more. "Um, dad, what's wrong with him? I mean, aside from the obvious."

"Heh, a bit high-strung, Jor-bull. Tell you about it later."

Jordan groaned, "Daaad," he complained. "Not in front of Michael!"

"A bit too late for that," Michael smirked, "Jor-bull."

"Michael!"

Scott laughed, "Well, you can banter later when Taylor's gotten some rest in him." He suggested.

"But what about him?" Jordan asked, pointing towards Jake's prone form on the chair. Michael huffed irately and my brother rolled his eyes in response. "Oh, now you're just being silly, Harrison." 

Scott chuckled, turning to me and gave me a stern look as he made sure I settled down before ushering Jordan and Michael out. I sighed as they left, laying back in my pillows and staring at the ceiling, marveling at my good luck for having such overall; awesome parents.

"Go ahead." I muttered, still staring at the ceiling. "Get it over with... I know you've been dying to comment." I huffed sulkily.

I felt Jake's presence beside me even before I heard his quiet laughter or felt his fingers trail over my cheek gently, soothing the burn of my lingering, embarrassed blush. "Dunno what ya talkin' 'bout." He said innocently, though I saw his prominent smirk when I risked a glance at his dumb, perfect face. "I've been too busy worryin' ya were gonna give yaself some new injury; cryin' so damn much." He huffed, his exasperation clear as he leaned closer and laid his cheek beside mine, cooling the flushed and swollen skin.

"Urgh, god... don't look at me." I complained, knowing I must look hideous from my emotional outpouring. "I'm a mess... I must look like a puffy red whale..."

"Ya look beautiful." Jake countered quietly, chuckling when my monitor beeped erratically for a moment. "So damn beautiful, it hurts. Just like always." He added, as I swatted his arm and finally turned my head towards him.

"You're such a smooth bastard." I complained playfully, shaking my head as I met his black eyes with my deep blue gaze. "Is there _anything_ you're not good at?" 

"Stayin' away from ya." He answered instantly, his expression darkening for a split half a second, before his lips curved into a wicked grin. "So... boy scout _and_ alter boy, huh?" He asked smugly, as I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me before the nurse comes to make me sleep again." I snorted, my monitor beeping wildly as Jake grinned and leaned closer slowly.

"Yes, _sir._ " He snickered, meeting my lips with the soft promise that his teasing was nowhere near done; but postponed, for a time when there was less kissing to be done.


	2. Deleted Scene, Boyfriends

The night before my discharge, I was completely stable and coherent enough for more than one person visiting me at the same time. Scott and Jim went to take care of my health insurance coverage while mom went to buy dinner. Well, buy dinner for the rest of them. I was still stuck with strict hospital diet sludge.

We were playing cards, well, Jordan and I were as Jake and Michael had called out, My brother was a master at poker, with me being the only one able to outsmart him. Jake snickered, shaking his head. 

"I'm not surprise ya got an indecipherable poker face, Boy scout."

I smirked at the inside joke, pulling my tongue at him before turning my attention back at my hand. I raised a brow, though, when Michael was still staring holes at the back of Jake's head. I rolled my eyes. "I told you, Michael, he's not gonna switch you out." I snorted, "and Jordan's still full-on the Michael train. Trust me, it's a harder challenge getting him off it."

"Hey," Jordan scowled, "don't distract me." He tossed more chips on the pile. "Raising ten. Besides Michael, with all his efforts to probably even get Taylor to give him a chance, knowing how it is, don't think he's gonna want to mess up the blue moon accomplishment."

Michael rolled his eyes, but he did ease up.

Jake barked a laugh, "He does keep me on my toes, I can tell ya that's for sure." he winked at me, before turning towards Michael. "Don't worry, mack, Boy Scout's're more ma type."

"And you're into athletes," Jordan said cheekily, and I rolled my eyes. "see? Matched up perfectly, not changing a thing."

Michael narrowed his eyes, before smirking. "Not true, we share a similar type."

"Don't we now?" Jake smirked in a similar, devious way. I frowned suspiciously, wondering what he was seeing in Michael's head. "tell me, what type is that?"

Michael grinned wickedly, "We're both into idiots."

Jake laughed uproariously, and Jordan scowled indignantly. "Yeah? Well, I bet my idiot's got your idiot beat. I mean," he gestured towards me and I glared at the jerk. "can't get any more stupid than falling off a window after tumbling down a flight of stairs, can it?"

"Well, you haven't heard his puns." Michael snickered, "I would say he got it from his dad, but even the dad jokes are better. I think Scott could teach him a thing or two about making decent puns."

Jordan threw one of my hospital pillows at his boyfriend. "You said you liked them!"

"I said I like how adorable you are when you try so hard." Michael grinned impishly, "though, you are already adorable as a default feature."

Jordan rolled his eyes, "I'm not adorable, I'm a hot piece of hunk," I snorted behind my hand, and he just ignored me. "not a pet gerbil." 

"Nah, you're an adorable pit bull." Michael corrected, grinning once more. " _Jor-bull_."

Jordan groaned and I couldn't help snicker as well. "He's got you there."

"I'm gonna kill dad." My brother looked at me, "Never mind, let's switch. My boyfriend's an ass."

"Uh yeah, no. Solid hard pass, bro."


	3. Cook for You

I was stuck in my old room in Sunset beach. Julia agreed that I would still be living with Scott, but for the first week of my recovery while she tries to book me a first class flight, much to my chagrin, I would be staying with them. Jordan didn't have to start his training for the new team he got signed up in till the next month, so he decided to keep me company—well, whenever neither our boyfriends were around. 

I didn't have to worry about any parts of the house getting sullied with their shenanigans during my stay, as Scott gave Michael the shovel talk, all the while cleaning his licensed pistol he uses for work before the cab came to take him to the airport. Jordan was mortified but Michael took it in stride. My bet is still on my brother being the luckier one in their relationship.

"Boy scout?"

I looked up to see Jake walk into my room carrying a tray in one hand, of course. Julia and Jim were out late, still celebrating the latest achievement of getting Jordan signed up. And really, we don't need two horny couples downstairs doing whatever things I don't wanna know of. My leg was still pretty busted so I couldn't really do much, and we've been living on either Chinese take out, some pizzas in intervals, and Jim's grilled steaks. So I'm surprised when he reached my bed side and sets up the tray stand before placing my meal on it.

This wasn't fried chicken. It was a flame-grilled burger steak with bacon-wrapped asparagus and mash potato covered in some gravy at the sides. It smelled heavenly, and my god, the presentation... Then, I widened my eyes and stared at Jake incredulously, as I realized there was no one else at home besides us and my horny brother and his beau.

"Did Michael make this?"

Jake raised a brow, "No?"

"Oh god, Jordan cooks now?!"

Jake snickered in response, "Y'know, I find ya complete lack of faith in your brother's culinary skills hilarious." He said. "But naw, I cooked this."

"... I don't know what's a joke anymore." I said dryly. "you don't eat."

Jake shrugged, adjusting the pillow behind me and suddenly, it felt more comfortable. "Ya right, I don't. But ya do." He said. "And I can look up the 'how-to's at the cooking channel."

My heart did a happy dance; I was endeared by the thoughtfulness. "You did that for me? Really?"

"Taylor, most things I wanna do is for ya." He told me intently, cupping my cheeks. "I love ya, ya idiot."

" _Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you,_ " Jake and Taylor looked up to the sound only to see Jordan rushing into the room, " _By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do~_ "

Michael follows shortly, carrying a boom box in his arms.

"He wouldn't stop," Jordan groaned, settling down carefully on my bed. "and I'm not going to endure this on my own."

"Pfft," I snorted, smirking. "Please, as if you didn't secretly like it back at the hospital."

Jordan huffed, "Uh, yeah, kettle. I'm pot." he shot back, "you were pretty into it too."

I rolled my eyes, but before I could say anything, I noticed Jake going over to stand by Michael's side. I widened my eyes, "No," I said warningly, because the last thing I need while immobile is a friggin hard-on. "don't you—"

"Because maybe~!" Michael grinned.

"you're gonna be the one that saves me~" Jake followed with a wink, spreading his arms out while Michael lifts the boom box, and they rang out together with the music, "And after all, you're my wonderwall!!!"

Jordan and I groaned, both grabbing pillows to hide our hard ons and to throw another to their boyfriends.


End file.
